loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Testaburger
"Stan wants to kiss Wendy Testaburger!" -Cartman teasing Stan about Wendy Wendy Testaburger is the love interest of Stan Marsh in South Park. She is also the most famous known South Park love interest. Biography Wendy is noticeably idealistic and intelligent for a nine-year-old. Despite this, she seems desperate for Stan to be her boyfriend. This spirals out of control in one particular episode where she gets jealous of her attractive substitute teacher, framing her for treason against the Iraqi government and having her shot into the sun. Wendy has been known to take up various causes such as promoting breast cancer awareness (Cartman can't help himself!) and being the class president (Cartman again!). Like most lead female characters in comedies, she is the voice of reason in an otherwise immature world. Despite being pro-choice, she's not above slut-shaming other girls, further proving her insecurity. Romances Stan Marsh Stan has had a crush on Wendy since the series began. Wendy's very prescence gives Stan stomach anxiety, causing him to vomit every time she tries to talk to him. Wendy is disgusted by this, but seems to like Stan anyway, presumably because Stan is considered the nicest of the boys. Its also implied that Wendy likes it when Stan throws up around her, as she knows she's the only one who can make him do that. In Season 7, Wendy loses interest in Stan, causing him to join the Goth Kids and wallow in his depression. Stan learns that this isn't as helpful as he thought it was and gets closure by calling Wendy a bitch. Their relationship is kept fairly distant after this, until Stan and Wendy team up to uncover a conspiracy involving the 4th grade girls. The two rediscover their feelings for each other and officially become boyfriend and girlfriend, right after Stan pukes on her. Wendy has kissed Stan in the South Park movie, almost french-kissed him in one episode and held his hand in a movie theater while an inappropriate scene was playing. The show's creators once (possibly jokingly) said that the two had sex at some point. Once Stan and Wendy got together, they have had more rough patches. Stan is seen painfully enduring one of Wendy's rants, has to deal with her irrational jealousy if he even glances at another girl and winds up making a fool of himself by ridiculing the girl's volleyball team, of which Wendy is the captain (although he did not realize this at the time). Despite this they still do care for one another, as she was one of the few characters to show concern for Stan's hoarding problem and his cynicism. Stan even went to Wendy's volleyball game after learning that she was the captain. After Heidi Turner quit Twitter due to being harassed, Wendy breaks up with Stan as part of a statement against misogyny (though she is reluctant to do so and only does after being pressured by the other girls), even though Stan and most of the other boys were trying to stop it for them. He tried to get back with her in Oh Jeez, but it was interrupted because Butters show his penis through the window and calls him a traitor. What happened afterwards is unknown, but in the game The Fractured But whole they seem to have gotten back together. Eric Cartman Wendy has had a long-standing hatred of Cartman, but when the two were paired up for a class debate, Wendy found out that she and Cartman had some romantic chemistry. Maybe even more than she had with Stan. Wendy started having dreams about Cartman, which her friend Bebe convinced her was the result of pent-up sexual tension (in an 8-year-old). Wendy then kissed Cartman in front of the entire school so that she could get on with her life, shocking Stan and making Cartman develop feelings of his own... Later seasons have had Wendy and Cartman become increasingly hostile towards each other. Wendy threatens to beat Cartman up, following through on her promise. Cartman likewise launches a smear campaign against her in the next season. This is presumably their lingering feelings for each other manifesting in ways that they can more easliy cope with. Token Black Wendy briefly dated Token shortly after dumping Stan. While their relationship was never expanded upon, Token was seen in her bedroom, implying something adult-oriented was happening between them. Gregory Gregory was a movie-only character that would constantly be seen with Wendy. Stan was extremely jealous of him, due to the fact that Gregory was smart, mature, handsome (if you use your imagination) and theatrical. Wendy showed a strong interest in him, but this was tarnished when she saw how arrogant he could be towards Stan. When Stan asks her about Gregory, she denies ever liking him. Love Rivals Ms. Ellen When Mr. Garrison took a leave of absence, Ms. Ellen became the substitute teacher. All the boys were immediately smitten with her and went out of their way to get her attention. Wendy violently threatened Ms. Ellen to stay away from Stan. After dressing more provocatively only to find Ms. Ellen dressed exactly the same, Wendy gave up... or so it seemed. Bebe Stevens Bebe is Wendy's best friend. After Bebe began to grow breasts, all the boys took an interest in her without knowing the reason why. Stan also liked hanging around Bebe more than Wendy because as a girlfriend, he couldn't do anything cool with her. Wendy started spreading cruel rumours about Bebe after this and even got breast-implants (by paying $3000 in cash) in order to get Stan's attention. However, this backfires because Stan and the rest of the boys got over boobs and started teasing Wendy for her breast implants, leaving Wendy miserable and the episode concludes with Wendy getting a sad ending. Wendy and Bebe reverted back to being friends after Bebe started wearing thicker clothes so as to hide her breasts. Gallery SPWendy.jpg External Links *Wendy Testaburger - South Park Wiki Category:Female Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:South Park Love Interests Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Mature Category:Humans Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Love Triangle